


THE BAKER

by Micky_bay



Series: THE CLIENT LIST [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cooking Lessons, Food Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micky_bay/pseuds/Micky_bay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THE ESCORT<br/>Name: Armin Arlert<br/>Age:22<br/>Notes: Armin's always had a bit of a sweet tooth.</p>
<p>THE BAKER<br/>Name: Marco Bodt<br/>Age: 26<br/>Occupation: Restaurateur<br/>Notes: Mr. Bodt runs a successful bakery in the lower Trost district.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE BAKER

(This will be told from Mr. Bodt's point of view.)

I began my day with a growing sense of anticipation. Today was our planned meeting but anything can happen between now and then. While at work I tried my best to stay busy and I did it the only way I knew how. By decorating.

Along the side of my bakery, there is a side room I turned into a decorating area for any of our confections that needed the extra attention. I designed the room to have a large glass window instead of a wall so patrons could watch as their sweets came to life.

After clocking in I went straight to work. I turned out cakes, cupcakes, cookies, marzipan sweets, all without breaking my concentration. Ever so often, I might look up and catch a child with its face pressed against the glass smiling as I put the finishing touches on their sugary treat, or a pair looking at a cake they picked out for a celebration. But ever so often, on days like today, I see a pair of blue eyes watching me instead of the cake. Sure enough, as closing time drew closer, two sets of blue eyes appeared at the window. Their order was a small strawberry angel cake. Fitting. The girl he was with was a beauty. Ten minutes later I was sliding it into a decorative box and walking it out to them.

"Evening Mr. Bodt." He said. "You remember my sister Historia."

This must be the twin he mentioned from time to time. I could see it as we exchanged greetings. Similar builds, same large blue eyes and blond hair. "So was the angel cake for you miss?"

A rose color dusted her cheeks as she nodded. "It's a gift for my girlfriend." I nod in amusement.

Armin puts his arm around his sister and reaches for a handshake. "We have to get going but we're still on for later right?" Caught off guard I turn almost the color of the strawberry and nod. "Anything you want me to bring?" How is he so calm about this?

"No" I manage out. "I should have everything." He nods and gives me a once over that makes my blood rush.

"See you then Mr. Bodt."

He and his sister disappear into the crowd and I am left standing slightly dumbfounded.

 

I closed shop around 10:30 pm and made my way home growing more anxious by the mile. When I pulled up to the house, Armin was sitting on my porch swing staring at his phone. He heard my approach and looked up. "Hey, didn't see you pull up." He was calm and cheerful as usual. "Ready?"

I unlock the door and we enter. Armin automatically makes himself at home on one of the kitchen stools. "So what are we learning tonight chef." He teased.

"We," I said calming now that I was home, "Are going to be making cannoli's." His eyes light up and catch the light in a way that reminded me of tinted sugar glass. After washing our hands and setting out the ingredients we got to work.

About an hour and a half later Armin was frying up the shells and I was filling them with cream. We managed to make about 25 jumbo cannoli's with cream left over. Or at least there was when I put the piping bag down. As I reached for it so I could clean it, I found Armin sucking on the bag and playing on his phone again. I cleared my throat and he looked up surprised.

"Sorry." He smiled. "Habit." He had a bit of cream left on the corner of his mouth so I leaned down and licked it off. The lick turned into a kiss, and the kiss turned into a passionate embrace. Soon he was pinned against the wall panting. "Take me Mr. Bodt." He began to beg. "I want it right here in the kitchen." The blue of his eyes told me he was serious. With a shrug and a swift movement I had him on the counter and continued where we had left off.

We nipped at each other's lips for a bit longer then I began undressing him. His shirt fell away exposing his pale chest and I kissed the center. I let my tongue find it's way over each of his nipples that were hardening on contact. Using a free hand I undid his trousers and slid my hand in. His breathing hitched as I began rubbing the soft tip of his already half hard dick. "Let me hear you." I tell him as I begin to leave love marks on his neck. Armin tossed his head back and a deep satisfying moan left his lips.

I pump him a bit more and his tip begins to leak steadily. Seeing him like this made me so hard. In fact I could feel my own erection waiting to be freed. "Yes Mr. Bodt. Faster." Armin wrapped both arms around my neck and continued moaning as he begged for a finish. I teased his slit until he spilled onto himself and the counter.

"So messy."I teased as he caught his breath. Armin spread himself on the counter and laughed. He reached for a cannoli and began licking the filling out. "Really?" I say taking it from him. "We just went over this."

He licked his lips and hopped off the counter. "Like I said, habit." He pushes me back towards the fridge. "Once I start, it's almost impossible for me to stop." He drops his pants to the floor and steps out of them. Then he kneels in front of me and begins pulling at mine. "I don't know what it is about creamy things." The belt buckle comes off. "I always wanna taste 'em." My pants drop to the floor. "Especially yours." He slid his mouth over the head of my cock and began to suck.

My hands wound into his hair and I tugged at it with pleasure. Each time I did Armin would hum a little. God he was good at this. No matter how I moved under his treatment, he kept going. Several times he managed to take me all the way down to my base and hum deeply as he pulled back.

"Agh! Armin! You feel...so good." He laughed around me and much sooner than later I came in his mouth. Armin didn't care. He kept sucking till I was dry.

 

"This is so much fun." He said as we cooled down. "We should do this more often." I watched him as he, still naked, finished off his third cannoli. Where does it all go? I asked him and he just smiled. "I don't usually eat like this. I just like to indulge myself from time to time. I like sweets and yours are the best so when I'm with you I'm killing two birds with one stone."

"You're going to be sick." I gently scold as I move the plate away from him. He pouted slightly then tried to reach for another.

"Well, break time was over anyway." He sighed as I pushed it farther out of his reach. "Now back to my other sweet treat. You ready for the final round?"

He took my hands and guided them up and down his body. He reached up and pressed a kiss to my temple. "I want you to stick your dick in my ass and fill me like a cannoli." He turned around and I saw the gleam of a butt plug. "I made sure it was just the right size." Holy shit! How long had he had that in? In between kisses he strokes me to attention. Armin makes a show of removing the plug by moaning into my ear and bucking against me. With one last kiss he leans over the table and spreads his cheeks. "Fuck me, Mr. Bodt."

I positioned myself at his entrance and carefully pushed in. Armin let out a hiss and called for me to go deeper. His hole was stretched enough for me to slide in about a fourth of my cock but the rest had to be forced in producing pleasure for the both of us. After a few adjusting thrusts I found a rhythm that pleased him.

As I lost myself in the sensation of his ass around me, I maneuvered one of his legs onto the counter. This position caused me to hit his g-spot each and every time. He urged me to go faster until he could no longer form words.

 

I packed up what was left of the cannolis and whipped up some extra cream for Armin. "Since you like it so much." I teased. He proved my point by sticking his fingers in the cream and licking it off lustfully.

I watched from my front door as he got into his car and began to leave. "Wait!" I heard him shout just as I was about to close the door. "What's on the menus for next time?"

I thought about it for a moment and smiled. "Chocolate lava cake with homemade vanilla bean ice cream."

**Author's Note:**

> cannoli recipe: http://allrecipes.com/recipe/88849/cannoli/
> 
> Chocolate lava cake and vanilla bean ice cream recipe: http://gourmetbaking.blogspot.com/2012/08/molten-chocolate-cake-with-pierre.html


End file.
